


Day 355

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [355]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [355]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 355

Lisa-Marie walked nervously up the stairs of the Keep to the barracks. Yesterday, she thought that demons and blood mages were the scariest thing she would ever have to deal with, but the thought of telling Aveline she was quitting the guards chilled her as sure as any despair demon. Still, it had to be done, she couldn’t trust herself to do the job anymore.

The Captain was filing some paperwork when Lisa-Marie wandered in. Aveline glanced up absently before going back to her work.

“Gardswoman Lisa-Mari,” she said, singing her name at the bottom of something that looked like it was from the templars. “You’re still on leave for another week at least.”

“I know Captain,” she replied. Aveline stopped here, setting down her quill and looking Lisa-Marie eye-to-eye.

“But?” the Captain probed.

“I don’t think I can come back,” she replied. It was a relief to finally say it out loud. “Having my mind taken from me… the demons, the mages. Poor Conrad. It was all…”

“Being a guard is a big responsibility. It asks you to put the city first.” Aveline paused here, as though reflecting on something personal. “You have done good work, more than most who have carried the shield longer. It would be irresponsible for me to ask more than you can give. Go with my blessing.”

“Thank you Captain,” Lisa-Marie said, then she added. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Aveline said. “We might never have saved any of those in the thrall of the mages without your dedication and your sacrifice. You proved that the demon task-force was a worthwhile investment.” 

Aveline paused here. Out of habit, Lisa-Marie waited at attention to be dismissed. Aveline looked like she was about to but instead asked Lisa-Marie if she had other employment lined up.

“I do,” Lisa-Marie replied. “Private guard. Pay is low but it should be calm, boring work.”

“You are always welcome back here,” Aveline said. “Dismissed,” she added when she noticed Lisa-Marie was holding at attention. 

Lisa-Marie saluted and left.

She headed down to Lowtown where the Champion was overseeing the first batch of children coming to his orphanage. Lisa-Marie had thought about having children of her own before, but none of the men she had met had stuck around long enough for that. Besides, the life of a guard was a busy one, not well suited to caring for babies. This was the compromise she had made with herself.

The Champion waved Lisa-Marie over to the group and the children formed a semicircle around her. Some held out rocks or dolls for her to look at. Most kept a weary distance. 

“This is Lisa-Marie,” said the Champion. “She’s here to keep you out of trouble so be sure to listen to her.”

The mischievous looks some of the children gave her made Lisa-Marie think she would have her work cut out for her, trying to wrangle them all. Some of these children had lived a long time without parents or any proper authority to listen to. Guards were people to run away from, not respect. On the bright side, she probably didn’t have to worry about anything worse than lizards in her bed. No powerful blood cultists here… probably.


End file.
